


Break My Heart

by pancakeylions



Series: The (Mostly) Sad Songfics [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeylions/pseuds/pancakeylions
Summary: Piper regrets how she ended her relationship with Jason, she regrets not making a better effort to stay friends, she realizes that its too late now of course, but regret sticks with you, no matter how much you want it to go away.





	Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic based very loosely off the song "Break My Heart" by Hey Violet. Sadness and Death,,because,that's just what youre getting Janet.

When the war ended, Piper and Jason tried to keep their relationship afloat. they went on dates, to the carnival, they even kissed on a rooftop once.

Except now that the war was over, Piper was realizing that their relationship, formed under the stress of war, had pretty much no backgroud. The memories they did have were fake, put there by the goddess of marriage herself, and the two knew virtually nothing about each other.

Not that Piper regretted a single moment with Jason, no, she enjoyed every single moment they had together. Except now she realized that she didn't love Jason, and she was pretty sure she never did.

* * *

"Jason?" Piper asked, sitting next to him on her balcony, eating icecream.

"Yeah, Pipes?" He asked, taking a huge bite of his cone, causing her to wince- the icecream must have felt horrible on his teeth.

"I want to breakup." He stopped crunching.

"What?"

"Listen, I've been thinking about our relationship and I don't think that this is going to work out."

Jason stilled, his face going blank, and from the angle at which Piper was looking she thought briefly that the sun being him made him look like and angel, or a god.

"I see." Piper didn't like the tone of his voice, how it sounded cold and detached. She also didn't like how he was getting up and walking out of her house, how she was following him, and how she should have said something, but didn't.

"See you later, Piper."

"Piper" not "Pipes". She thought she'd prepared herself, detached herself enough from Jason that it wouldnt hurt too much when he left. She was wrong.

* * *

It was nearly six months until she saw him again. And when she did, it was because of demigod business. They went into the Labyrinth, almost died no less than ten times, and immediately got separated. It almost made Piper laugh, the Fates were so desperate to fuck with her, bringing Jason back into her life, and the shit with her dad, life was just bright and sunny.

When Piper found Jason again, she got the sense he was lying to her face. She didn't want to push him though. That no longer feeling right with the tenseness of their relationship. So she left it alone. Left him alone and didn't talk to him until-

* * *

If she wouldn't get smited for doing it, she'd tie Apollo to a stake and light a match at his feet.

First, he appears in her house with a satyr who claims to know Percy Jackson (What being didn't at this point?) and a nosy little demon named Meg.

Then, he drags her back into the hellscape that is the Labyrinth and then Madea. And now she's helping them get Jason, and how dare he look at her with those electric blue eyes and say "Sorry." "Sorry" like that will fix keeping a fucking death prophecy from her. And the tension in the room is so thick, you could cut it with a pair of safety scissors. She feels like dying.

* * *

She can still see the spear impaling him, she can still feel Apollo dragging her back. He should've let her go, Jason shouldn't have had to die alone. But he didn't let her stay and her whole life is crumbling down around her and then she sees him flying back on Tempest and she desperately wants him back and Apollo can't bring him back and-

Apollo.

How dare he stand there and tell her how much Jason wouldve wanted to stay dead? Apollo could care about demigod life about as much as those monsters! How could he stand there and say what Jason would've wanted when he didn't even know Jason?

She didn't remember screaming at him.

She remembered her dad leading her back inside, but she didn't remember yelling.

* * *

She didn't want to tell Leo. She did anyway, but she didn't want to. They were best friends after all, he deserved to know. She pretended she didn't cast a sideways glance toward Apollo after she told him. Just like she pretended she didn't hear the muttered, "Of course it was him. First a griffin and now a demigod, what's next, Olympus?"

Just like she pretended not to cry on the way to Wisconsin.


End file.
